


Two Lawyers and a Kid

by LiteratureNerd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, ChildPeridot, Courtship, F/F, MomZircon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureNerd/pseuds/LiteratureNerd
Summary: They were just two young lawyers who happened to be girlfriends. They were happy with their lifes, but one day suddenly a 12-year old child ends up at their place.





	Two Lawyers and a Kid

**Author's Note:**

> It's more or less an experiment, I'm still trying to figure out my writing style and I have to say, being a literature student DOESN'T help at all. You see all your flaws, but you just don't know how to correct them. At least that is my problem.
> 
> Also, in case it isn't clear:  
> Zircon = Blue Zircon  
> Zirkon = Yellow Zircon

Zircon’s life was not particularly exciting. She had a stable job, a nice house where she lived together with her partner of six years and they had no money issues at all. They weren’t rich, but being successful lawyers kind of easily places you above the average middle class.

Her girlfriend, yes, GIRLfriend actually had a similar name, though the spelling was a bit particular and the pronunciation was completely different. She had messy blonde hair and liked to wear yellow colored clothes which strangely fit her. Said woman was the dictionary definition of cocky and confidence, though she was easily to annoy by mispronouncing her name. 

Zirkon Diamond as her name was, was an offspring of the famous Diamond family and while her name might be a little bit unusual, it was explained by her mother’s origin. Zirkon was the Germanic word for Zircon. 

“It’s ZirKON! The ‘O’ is long you bunch of imbeciles!!” She’d usually say, or rather yell, whenever someone got it wrong.

Their lifes certainly weren’t boring, quite the opposite actually. Some cases left Zircon restless for days since she tended to not stop until she knew every detail. Like right now. A serial killer had been finally caught after a fatal mistake after his latest kill. He left fingerprints and while it was the brunette’s job, she still felt disgusted with the fact that she actually had to defend someone who had taken someone’s life. The life of several people in fact and he didn’t even show remorse. 

Zircon rested her head on the old ebony desk, her girlfriend had a thing for classy and fancy furniture. At least the wood felt nice and cold against her forehead.  
“Rough day?” She heard someone talking right behind her. The lawyer didn’t answer and just nodded weakly. “You should go to bed and sleep a little. It’s already late… if you continue to live like this you will be burned out before you reach 35.” Zirkon gently placed her pale hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders and carefully started to rub circles through her thin light-blue sweater. She winced a little at how tense and stiff she was. “But good thing you have a girlfriend as perfect as me!” The blonde said smugly. Pointing at herself with her thumb like some overconfident teenager, Zirkon didn’t care that Zircon was not even able to see her pose.

“Just… give me another half and hour. I want to look over the last report again.” Replied the brunette tiredly and Zirkon just sighed. “Ok. But no more coffee! I’ll go to bed then, don’t stay up longer than half and hour!” To make sure she’d at least went easy with the coffee, Zirkon took the dark blue ‘best lawyer in the world’ cup and placed it in the kitchen sink before going to bed.

Zircon just groaned, grabbed the report, adjusted her glasses and started with page one all over again. 

When she finally got up she lazily stretched her tired limbs and sighed when a few joints protested with a loud cracking sound. A short glance at the clock above the door told her it was way past midnight, so much for half an hour.

She went to the bathroom, changed into her blue pajamas and brushed her teeth. She almost fell asleep while doing so! Zircon yawned again and but her glasses away as she tiredly rubbed her eyes. If she even looked half as bad as her bathroom mirror image, then by the stars, she really might need some help. Or just some rest. Rest sounded so very good right now.

Sneaking into their shared bedroom, the brunette quickly got under the covers and just when she was about to fall asleep, her obviously awake girlfriend pulled her closer. “What took you so long?!” 

“Can’t you just leave me alone?!” The brunette folded her arms under the fluffy blanket and huffed at Zirkon who just sighed. “Nein! That’s German for ‘no’! Zircon, you NEED a break, you’re working yourself to death. And don’t forget I’m a lawyer, too. I know how stressful this job can be.” 

They stayed silent for a little bit, at least until Zirkon started to press her closer against her front.

“Well… since we’re both awake now anyway… you wanna ‘cuddle’ a bit?” Zircon could literally feel her blonde girlfriend’s smirk against her neck since she was spreading small butterfly kisses against the exposed skin. She was lying on her side, Zirkon was more or less spooning her from behind with one hand dangerously close to her chest.

“No.” She answered and tiredly closed her eyes. “And Zirkon? That’s Spanish for ‘no’!” Well, at least today she had the last word.

……………

The next day, Sunday morning, Zirkon decided to be an even more perfect girlfriend than she already was and made breakfast so that Zircon could sleep in and get some more deserved rest. Just when she had finished preparing some slices of bread with fresh butter and raspberry jam, the smell of coffee filling their cozy apartment, the brunette appeared in the doorway. She yawned and tried to smoothen her messy brown hair. Zirkon actually loved the way her bed hair looked, but Zircon thought it looked ridiculous. 

“Morning, want some bread and coffee?” Zircon just nodded and sat down, almost downing the entire cup of still hot coffee in one go. “You know, maybe you should drink a bit less caffeine. It’s not good for you…” The glare she received let the blonde shut up almost immediately. So she poured herself a cup as well and sat down at the opposite site of the table. Just when she wanted to talk about any possible plans for the day, her phone rang, unknown caller. 

Confused she picked up.

“Zirkon Diamond speaking, how may I help you?” She spoke in her finest laywer voice, it could be a new client after all. “Hello Zirkon, it’s your aunt Yellow.” The caller sounded cold and the blonde lawyer immediately shivered as if someone had put an ice cube in her sweater. Zircon watched her worriedly, but she was curious as well. She knew a bit about Zirkon’s family, had met them a few times and they didn’t approve of her life-style choices, or in other word of Zirkon being gay. Yellow Diamond was the worst of them as far as Zircon knew. She was usually called ‘aunt’ Yellow, but she was not an actual aunt. The brunette didn’t know how exactly they were related though.

“Aunt Yellow?! My great, kindhearted, compassionate,…” She was rambling now. “Aunt Yellow will suffice or we will still be talking tomorrow!”  
“Of course! Why… why are you calling?”  
“I need you to watch my daughter, Peridot for a few days!” It didn’t sound like a request, it was an order and Zirkon knew it. “I’m sure you remember her. She’s 12-years by now.” Zirkon thought about it and it was true, she remembered a young blonde kid from when she still went to family gatherings. That was maybe seven years ago?

“Of course I’ll watch her, when will she arrive?”

“In approximately eight minutes.”

“What…?”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zircon didn’t exactly understand what was going on, but apparently there would be a 12-year old kid staying with them for a week. The brunette didn’t mind that much, but her girlfriend was currently freaking out. Curses like “How could she do something like this?” and a lot less innocent ones could be heard all over the house.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad? It’s just for a week and who knows, maybe the three of us will have a good time. You keep telling me to take a break, now, there’s finally a chance and reason for me to do that!” Zircon reasoned and the blonde had to admit she wasn’t wrong. She sighed and rubbed her temples. “Very well, we’ll see where this is going I guess.”

Then, the doorbell rang. It was exactly seven minutes and 42 seconds after Yellow Diamond’s phone call and Zircon had to admit, this kind of punctuality was actually impressive. Opening the door she gulped a little bit, the woman wasn’t just tall, she was huge! At least 1,90m, probably even taller. Next to her was a small girl who probably hadn’t even started puberty yet. Both of them had the same yellow-blondish hair as her girlfriend, obviously a family trait of the Diamond-family.  
“Please come in, we have tea or cof-“Before Zircon even had the chance to finish her sentence, Yellow Diamond had already declined. The lawyer shivered at her voice and the cold edge it had. “I have an important appointment to attend. Here is some money for any inconvenience Peridot might cause. Have a nice day.” And so she turned around without giving her daughter a second glance. 

Zircon stared at the little girl in front of her, she was totally lost. “So… Peri it is?”

“PeriDOT!” The blonde answered and Zircon suddenly had a feeling this wouldn’t be as easy and relaxed as she had thought.  
“Well, bring your things inside and we can talk a bit or watch some TV or…”

“With all due respect, this won’t be necessary. I’m more than capable of spending time doing quality things. Please just show me my room and I shall keep quiet.”

“Right…” The brunette suddenly doubted she was talking to a 12-year old.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zircon showed Peridot the guest room. Since they didn’t have the time there was no pillow or blanket yet and they didn’t have games for a kid in Peridot’s age. For now this would suffice though.

“How may I address you?” The little blonde suddenly asked, standing straight as a stick with her arms behind her back.

“Huh? Oh, just Zircon.”

“That sound’s highly inappropriate, Yellow Diamond would never accept a disrespect like this.”

“Oh? Well, I do, so please call me that.”

“I understand.”

Just what was wrong with this kid? And where was her girlfriend ‘hiding’ right now?

“Zircon.” A nasal voice dragged her out of her thoughts. “At what time am I to show up for dinner?” She asked and Zircon thought about it. “We usually eat around 7PM, but I’ll tell you when it’s done, no worries.” Peridot huffed at this, but nodded anyway.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The week had proven to be quite… interesting. Peridot was a weird kid, she was spending all her time on her laptop, either streaming an old Canadian TV-show Zircon knew from her own time as a teenager or studying. Even if she was just 12-years old, Peridot was the most intelligent child both lawyers had ever seen, but she was strangely antisocial, slightly cold and VERY obedient. No matter what Zircon told her to do, she did it without questioning it and anything below perfection wasn’t accepted by the small blonde. Even the dishes were done in such accuracy that the plates seemed to sparkle afterwards. 

“Are you excited to go home, Peri?”

“It’s PeriDOT, and I expected to go home after exactly one week, so there are no feelings about this situation.”

They waited at the door since it was such a warm summer day. Peridot had her little green bag packed, standing straight as ever. 

It was afternoon by now and nobody had showed up so far, but they were still outside and waiting. Zirkon had an important appointment with a new client today, so Zircon had offered to stay with Peridot.

They waited some more, but even when the clock hit 7PM, nobody came.

“She won’t come.” Said Peridot suddenly and it was the first time Zircon had heard any kind of emotion from the child. “She often said she doesn’t have the time to take care of me anymore. That I’m interfering with her work time and one week ago I cursed at her.” A single sob escaped her and the brunette was shocked to see tears running down the pale girl’s face.

“She won’t… come… I’m not worth it…” She turned her head, the tears streaming freely now as she sobbed pathetically. “Why… why doesn’t she love me?! I- I tried to be someone she could approve of. Someone s-she could love…” 

“Peri… you mustn’t ever change for someone to love you. If they don’t love you for the way you are, then they aren’t worth your time!” And from that moment, Zircon just wanted to hold this girl that just broke down in front of her forever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Zirkon came home later that day, she immediately felt something was of. It didn’t smell like food, not even like take-out or anything delivered. “Zircon?” She called out and was surprised by the view of her girlfriend sitting on the couch, asleep with the little blonde girl curled up in her lap. She didn’t understand what was going on, but for now she’d let them sleep. Sighing quietly she went to the kitchen to prepare some food. She was a responsible adult and that was exactly what adults did… right?

She was just done preparing a few slices of bread as her girlfriend entered the kitchen, hair messy from sleeping on the couch and yawning softly. Zirkon’s unsaid question was more or less answered with a sad sigh. “She’ll stay with us.” Zirkon nodded, feeling suddenly the need to clean her glasses. A nervous habit she did every time her family was mentioned. “I figured when I saw the two of you. The question is, can we handle it?”  
“You haven’t seen her… it took me more than half an hour until I calmed her enough so she would stop crying. I want her to be happy with us.”  
“Then she will. You’re good at handling Diamond’s after all.” Zirkon smirked and winked at her girlfriend who just blushed a bit. “Whatever you say…”

“You know… she looks at ease, even relaxed.”

“Yes, I know.”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know yet if I'll write more about this AU


End file.
